The Bond of Wander and Sylvia
by emmydisney17
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Sylvia and Wander met? This is the story of how Wander met a friend he knew he couldn't stay away from no matter how many times she tried to keep him away. And Sylvia met a friend who helped her let go of her past and embrace the future with a brighter and happier smile. The answer to both questions? Each other.
1. Sylvia the Loner

**The Bond of Wander and Sylvia**

**Part One: Sylvia the Loner**

The planet of Rabob was a place where there were high mountains, on one side was a town and on the other was a vast jungle of dangerous animals and creatures. This planet was home of a very tough as nails Zbornak named Sylvia. Sylvia had blue skin, a pink mane of hair on her head and tail and she had a nasty attitude and a very famous back story. She was once the steed of a young bounty hunter named Megan McMor who gave her reward money to those who needed it.

But it wasn't ment to last forever. The hero of the stars as she was called to everyone died unsuspectingly and it left Sylvia alone and stranded on the planet with no means of departure, no money, no nothing. It also left her with nasty attitude towards everything in life and she isolated herself from the entire galaxy, swearing that she would never actually have anything to do with anyone ever again.

She lived in a cave high above where she could see everything and where she could be alone. Every now and then she had to go down the mountain to get supplies and restock on her food storages but she never did anything else since she wanted to be left alone and remain alone with no one bothering her.

But it wasn't ment to be.

Due to Sylvia's popularity as a former Bounty Hunter's steed visitors from the planet and across the galaxy have often tried again and again to convince Sylvia to leave and become their steed or their pet. To Sylvia, being called or even refered to a pet always gave Sylvia a nasty taste in her mouth and it made her angry. Megan, her old owner, no her _only family member,_ never called Sylvia her steed or a pet but a dear friend, a sister... and sometimes a mother figure.

With swarms of people always wanting her attention she felt as if they were trying to make her forget all about her dear friend and she would beat them up to teach them a lesson about not messing with her. She swore on the grave of her dear friend that nobody would ever take her place and that was that. No exceptions, no second thoughts, no nothing.

Right now Sylvia was in her cave as the sun was setting outside. Her stomach was rumbling and she was already making herself some beef soup to eat. She put the finishing touches in her soup and she was about to give it a taste test when...

"Hey there!"

"Oh no," Sylvia moaned "Here we go." She turned and asked "Who's the unfortunate punching bag I'm going to kick out now?"

She saw that her new 'victim' was a very hairy mess of a creature with a confident smile on his face. One she knew she would break with a good upper hand hook under his chin. The hairy creature lumbered forward as Sylvia tapped her foot impatiently and she said "What do you want? If you're looking for a decent barber you're looking at the wrong place. Now scram, I'm busy making dinner."

"Oh come on Syl." the creature said

"I thought I made it perfectly clear that nobody ever calls me that," Sylvia angrily hissed "_Ever."_

"Sourpuss," the creature said before he went to a shelf and said "By the way, are you cooking something good?"

"Yeah, a knuckle sandwich ment just for you." Sylvia said

Then the beast let out a laugh and he took something off the shelf and held it in his hands and he said "What kind of thing is this for a bounty hunter to keep?" Sylvia turned and she froze there in shock. In the creature's hand was a little ragdoll made of soft blue fabric with two large brown button eyes, long pink shreds of yarn to make it the doll's hair held in two pigtails and it wore a pink blouse and a pale blue skirt.

To anyone else having a former steed of a hero keep such a sissy baby toy would make anyone laugh, but only if they didn't understand. That doll was her friend's most treasured toy, a replica of Megan as a child for Sylvia. It was a reminder of how she and Sylvia first met and how they bonded and became super close. Seeing that precious doll in the hands of that bruiser made her blood boil and her spoon snapped in two.

She marched up to the brute and-POW!-With one clear punch in the chest she knocked the intruder out of her cave and down a steep hill while she caught the doll and held it dearly and as affectionately as if it were a real child. She stroked the doll's cheeks tenderly and put it close to her face as she said "There there Megan... that bully won't hurt you anymore."

After she had eaten she curled up in a ball and all the time she held the little doll close, lost in thoughts and memories of her former life with Megan. Megan was just a little eight year old child having a field trip to the great outdoors when Sylvia had met her and she had won her heart with her dreams of adventure and that sweet smile of hers... but that was years ago... before the accident happened.

"Good night Megan," Sylvia whispered to the doll "My little shooting star."

She had always said that to her friend... but now she was all alone. She sighed and looked around her cave. She'd never admit it personally or anything but despite the fact the cave was a nice place to live in she was a lonely. She had often wished that one day she'd wake up and there, standing two feet in front of her, would be her best friend, smiling and the first thing she would say would be "Morning Sylvia."

But that wish could never come true. But as she rested her head and closed her eyes she had no idea that once she drifted off to sleep and wakeup the next day, her current way of life was about to change in the most unusual and unexpected way possible.


	2. Wander the Traveler

Just to make it clear the alien in the last chapter was NOT Wander, it was some alien jerk i made up who will be shown in this chapter. Here is where the real Wander makes his debut. Okay?

* * *

**Part Two: Wander the Traveler**

The next planet over was a place called Trop-Giter, a place where a party always happens, paradies and holidays were a plenty and everywhere you look there were arcade games, night clubs, late night open bars, and more. Everyone was having fun, playing games and spending time with their families.

...Well, almost all.

Walking down a street was a little star nomad with orange fur covering his body, bright big eyes and the only peices of clothing he wore was a pair of blue sneakers and a large floppy hat. His name was Wander, just Wander. Nothing else... not anymore.

His stomach let out a loud rumble and he rubs it sadly. It had been hours since his last meal and he was hungry. You see Wander was a wandering traveler who loved to explore new places and help new people. What he didn't like was how he would get hungry so fast. His stomach let out a loud rumble again as the sweet smell of cakes, goodies and other mouth watering dishes filled his nose and he held it to try and make it stop.

... But it didn't work.

Wander looked around for a place to stay and he passed by a little boy who was playing with his mother and father. Wander smiled as he watched them go by. He loved children, he loved close families and most of all, he loved helping others.

But yet there was a lingering ache in his heart. Watching the family reminded him of his own family. Of couse the only members in his family was himself and his father Wylie, the previous owner of his hat and he was happy when he was young and living with his father who loved him so much.

...But that was long ago. Now Wylie was no more.

Luckily his hat that his father passed down to him so that he would never feel too alone and he would have everything he needed. He didn't know how it worked but he was glad that the hat would give him whatever he needed the most and right now he was hungry for something to eat.

He sat on a bench at a bus stop and took off his hat. He reached into his hat and pulled out several sandwiches which he happily ate as he looked around and took in all the lights and sounds as he ate until he was full.

Then he overheard someone exclaim behind him "Terry! What happened to you! You look like something the ferlak draged in!"

Wander turned and saw the alien Sylvia had punched out of her cave, covered in bandages and mangled fur all over his body. He was startled to see the poor big fella in such a state as he cried "It was that dumpty Zbornak Sylvia that did this! I walked into her cave, trying to convince her to be my pet when i picked up this sissy toy of hers and -pow!- right in the kisser! I tell you, anyone who even wants to cross paths with that zbornak must be as crazy as a nut job!"

Wander pondered about that name. Sylvia was a pretty name but why would she attack a fella like him if he only wanted to make her his pet? Maybe she had a thing with leashes? Childhood truama? Bitten by another pet as a baby? Whatever the reason his instincts told him one thing; whoever this Sylvia person was she sounded like someone who could use his help on how to make friends.

After all, his father would've done the same. Wander went up to the two aliens and he said "Say now, do you know where this Sylvia gal is?"

"Planet next door why?" Terry asked

"Cause i wanna have a little chat with her." Wander said "Find out why he's so grumpy and such so she can get some friends."

At that the pair burst into tears laughing like mad before Terry's friend, a dog like alien, said "Sylvia? The roughest, toughest and strongest Zbornak in the entire galaxy talk to a scrawny little peice of belly button lint like you?! Please! She'll beat you black and blue before you even get the chance to speak!"

"Oh, is she really that bad?"

"BAD?!" They shouted before they broke out laughing again.

Wander thought about it and he said "Well, don't know til you try." He reached into his hat and pulled out a bottle of Orbal juice, his special mode of transportation for getting across the whole galaxy, and with one swish he incased himself inside a breathable bubble and walked, his movement pushing the bubble upwards and he made his way towards the planet Sylvia was on saying "Here i come Sylvia! Ready or not!"

Terry turned to his friend and said "How much do you want to bet he'll end up in a body cast for a year?"

"Heck, make it ten years!" the dog said as he howled with laughter.

* * *

When Wander finally reached the planet he was tired and he touched the ground on top of the Zbornak's cave. Only he didn't know it yet, he was too tired to even remain awake. He yawned and took of his hat. He layed it down and crawled into his hat feet first before he snuggled up in his hat and he went to sleep.

He looked up at the stars and smiled as he said to himself "Tomorrow mornin' Sylvia's going to be in for such a surprise... i can't wait to see that smile on his face..." but as he drifted off to sleep he had no idea that finding a soft spot in Sylvia's hardened heart would be a challenge easier said then done.


	3. Wander and Sylvia meet

**Part Three: Wander meets Sylvia**

The next morning Sylvia awoke the next morning in her cave and she yawned as she stretched her neck and yawned. She uncurled herself and waked over to the shelf, placing the little doll of her closest best friend back on the shelf and she groaned as she rubbed her eyes and walked up towards the entrance to the cave as she stretched her arms and was about to walk out when a little orange head popped from the edge of the cave shouting "Morning!"

"AAAGGGHHH!"

Sylvia sreamed and fell down clutching her chest as she watched the little orange creature climbed down to the floor of the cave and approuched her with a butterfly net as she shouted angrily "What the grop was that all about, you crazy orange scuzzmonkey?! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!"

"Oh, sorry bout that ma'am." Wander said "Are you Sylvia?"

"Yeah and you're my latest punching bag." Sylvia said "Unless you beat it."

"My name's Wander," Wander said "And i'm not leavin' till I catch the butterfly I'm chasin'." Wander said

"What butterfly?" Sylvia asked

"The one over your cave roof I was sleepin' on." Wander said

"You were sleeping on my cave all night?" Sylvia snapped angrily before a yellow and pink butterfly landed on her snout and Wander said "Aww, I think he likes you!"

The small feet of the butterfly's noise tickled him and she sneezed, which sent the butterfly away and the zbornak snorted and said "Ugh! I hate bugs!"

"How can you hate something as beautiful as this?" Wander asked in surprise as he held out a finger and allowed the butterfly to land on it as he giggled. "See? it's easy!"

"I'd rather swat at it then let it touch me." Sylvia snorted "Now get out of here."

"Okay." Wander said before he left.

Sylvia was surprised that the little creature had left so easily and thought _Heh, first time someone actually left without me punching them out. Must be either too smart to get brused or he'e just plain simple minded._

She turned... then tripped over herself and yelped when she saw Wander standing right behind her! "What the- How did- Weren't you...?" Sylvia asked as she turned her neck rapidly at the little nomad and the cave entrance in confusion. How did he sneak past her so fast without her hearing him? "How did you just do that?"

"Do what?"

"You know! That!" Sylvia said "With the going... and the sneaking... and the... the... You know!"

"What?"

"Oh forget it!" Sylvia snapped "Just get out! And this time, don't ever come back!"

"But i wanna be your friend." Wander said

"You? My friend?" Sylvia asked with a laugh "What a laugh!"

"What's so funny?" Wander asked

"Ugh," Sylvia groaned "Just get out! And if i ever see your face again i'm going to give you a smack right across the kisser!"

"Okay." Wander said sadly with big sad puppy dog eyes before he walked off, this time he didn't come back.

* * *

CRASH!

Thunder and lighting flashed in the sky as rain as Sylvia remained snug and warm inside her cave with a boulder blocking the entrance to her cave. She yawned and stretched her limbs saying "I should've thought of this a long time ago. Nobody can get in or out with this boulder in the way. I still have all the air i need and i'm snug and warm while everyone else..." then her thoughts drifted to Wander and those big eyes of his and her good mood changed to a worried one.

"Wander's probably cold and wet out there." She said "Maybe he's lost and alone with nothing but-" she shook her head and said "What am i doing? Why should i be worried about him? That little weirdo can stay out in the rain for all i care!"

However she soon did continue to worry about what had ever become of poor sweet little Wander. He looked so fagil, so innocent, so child-like... What if the poor little guy was alone in the wild somewhere, lost, wet, hungry, the poor little thing probably would've ended up lunch for a fire lion the moment one spots him! Sylvia tried to ignore it but the feeling gre stronger and stronger until at last...

"That's it! I've got to find him!"

She removed the boulder and ran out into the rain to find him.

* * *

Wander was snug and warm in his hat under a leaf umbrella he made. Sound fast asleep and kept safe and dry from the rain. However he had overlooked the fact didn't secure the umbrella tighter and when a gust of wind blew it away and Wander woke up to a big splash of water on his face.

He sat up and got up. He yawned and wiped the water from his face and stepped out, slipping and landing in the mud before he sat up and looked around the wet path he was on. He was about to move on, disapointed he couldn't soften Sylvia's heart as quick as he had thought, when Sylvia appeared and skidded to a hault as she said "Wander!"

"Sylvia!" Wander cried happily "I knew that you'd come back for me!"

"What? No!" The Zbornak exclaimed uneasily "I-I... uh, just thought that maybe you would like a place to stay... that is dry and stuff... it dosn't mean anything okay?"

Wander just smiled softly. Then his stomach growled and Sylvia heard him saying "Uh... well, you can... also have something to eat... and a bath to wash the mud off and... it's not because i was worried okay? Just get back in my cave and don't say anything."

_I knew she cared for others deep down. _Wander thought to himself as he got up and fallowed Sylvia back to her cave and he said "Can i ride on your back?"

"Don't push it bub." Sylvia snorted.


	4. Spending the Night Together

**Part Four: Spending the Night together**

The next thing Wander knew he was wrapped up in a towl after he had taken a bath in Sylvia's bath tub, which was really a nice little hot spring pool that warmed him right up as he dried himself up inside the snug little cave Sylvia called home.

Sylvia had told him that she was going to make him something to eat so he didn't have to worry about reaching into his hat for another sandwich like he had always done before. His stomach rumbled again and thought about what the zbornak was going to make for him.

He dried himself off and put his hat back on his head as he headed back towards the cooking zbornak and said "Syl, thanks for coming back for me."

"First of, i do **not **want to be called that nickname." Sylvia said as she stirred the soup in the pot "Second it was no big deal i just didn't want you outside because of the rain. NOT For anything else. And third, if you tell absolutly anyone about this i'm going to break your lower jaw and skin you alive."

Wander frowned a little but he smiled because he knew that deep down Sylvia cared for him... a little, but he could tell she liked him even if she didn't want to admit it.

Sylvia poured some soup into two bowls and gave one to Wander as she said "Here, go crazy. And don't even ask about spoons, i don't have any."

"Okay." Wander said.

Sylvia took a sip of her soup but as she did she watched as Wander downed the whole thing in one gulp! He licked his lips and he said "Can i have more?"

"Uh, have as much as you want." Sylvia asked "Don't bother asking me."

Wander nodded and used the stering spoon Sylvia used to get himself another bowl of soup... and another... and another!

Sylvia could hardly belive that the little creature had eaten five big helpings of her Chilie soup and didn't get a hot mouth! Wander just rubbed his stomach and licked his lips saying "Wow, that was really declicious! Can i have more?"

"Y-You've got to be kidding me," Sylvia said "You just ate three bowls of chili soup! How can you still be hungry?"

"Well... i did have nothing to eat since my lunch." Wander said "I usually just eat one sandwhich three times a day."

"You're kidding." Sylvia said "Only one sandwich three times a day? Why don't you go to a diner or something and order something other then a sandwich?"

"Well..." Wander said "I... I do have the money... but i've gotten so used to eating sandwiches and small picnics since my father passed away and i begun my intergalatix adventures."

"So... how long have you been on your... adventure?" Sylvia asked "When you were sixteen? Twenty? Thirty or something?"

"Six." Wander said "Just six years old."

Sylvia spat out her dinner in shock "SIX?! You've mean to tell me you've been on your own since you were a littel kid?"

"Yep." Wander said "Pretty amazing huh?"

"No, NOT Amazing!" Sylvia exclaimed "Not even smart! Little kids shouldn't be on their own at the age of six! You should've been adopted by someone until you were at least eighteen or something!"

"I... kinda was scared of the thought of foster families." Wander admitted uneasily with a frown "Heard one to many bad rumors 'bout them."

"So what if-" then she stopped and said "Oh i get it, nice try. But that fake sob story isn't going to fool me."

"It's not fake," Wander said "I really have been on my own since i was six. But i took very good care of myself."

"Yeah right." Sylvia said "How about some proof?"

"Proof?" Wander asked. He thought about it and then he reached into his hat. Sylvia chuckled and said "Wander, what are you doing?"

"Gettin' my adventure scrapbook." Wander said.

"Oh please, you can't fit a book in that thing." Sylvia said with a scoff "The only think you're going to pull out of that is hair from your own head."

POP!

Sylvia was stunned when Wander actually pulled out a book and opened up, showing her a page with a six year old smaller version of himself on a soapy looking planet and a green vegetation planet. Sylvia was surprised to see that his story was true and was a little sadden that Wander had to have spent most of his life alone at a very young age and afraid of being adopted into a bad family...

She knew how it felt.

Sylvia was also amazed that Wander could actually pull stuff out of his hat but before she could ask him how he did so he curled up inside the hat and yawned as he snuggled up in his hat and placed himself on the ground before he said "Good night Syl..." he stopped as he yawned and passed out a few seconds after his had landed on the ground.

Sylvia knew she had to do something. She couldn't just let the little guy sleep on the floor. She got up, picked up the sleeping nomad in her arms and carried him to her bed, which was large and wide, and gently placed him on the bed and placed a pillow under his head.

Wander smiled as he yawned and the zbornak watched him with tired but affectionate eyes. She had no idea how it was possible but the little nomad's sweet child innocence and his past had softened her and she knew it was an impossible thing to do... yet Wander had already won her heart. The little creature was not how anyone else had discribed. They were bukly, tough, rough and had brawns where brains should be, Wander was small, short, playful and always smiles even when someone brushed him off.

She also knew Wander wouldn't get warm from where he was sleeping. She used her tail to bring him closer to her and when he was a few inches closer to her he rolled over in his sleep and snuggled up to her. She was surprised and she looked down at him as he kept sleeping with that smile on his face. She wanted to push him aside but the more she looked at him the more he reminded her of someone close to her, her little brother...

Well, maybe Wander _could _stay a little while longer...

She curled her body around the nomad and whispered "Good night Wander, sweet dreams."


End file.
